I Know What You Did Last Competition
"I Know What You Did Last Competition" is the sixteenth episode of season two. It first aired on June 19th, 2012. Sypnosis Melissa faces a cheating scandal, Kelly's daughters are put on probation, and the Abby Lee Dance Company goes up against two dance teams who specifically come to beat them. Competition Attended Energy in Waterford, Michigan. Summary The pyramid begins with Brooke and Paige put on probation for their mother's actions. Chloe is next on the bottom for for Melissa ratting her out for going to a movie. Mackenzie and Nia take up the second row with Maddie back on top. Abby says thay are returning to Energy Dance and that 2 studios are coming to specifically defeat them. Nia, Mackenzie, and Maddie get solos, Maddie and Chloe have a duet, and the group is called 'Silver Spoons' and they have a giant spoon for a prop. Abby meets with Kelly and shows her the contract, which shows how close Kelly is to possibly getting her girls expelled. Holly brings up the situation with Abby somehow learning that Chloe went to the movies after her doctor's oppointment instead of back to the studio. Melissa admits it but says that she was angry at that moment. However the argument shifts to the troubles with Maddie's music the previous week. Some of the moms believe that Abby purposely screwed with Maddie's music and told her if her music skips, to just keep dancing. Melissa confronts Abby on this issue and Abby says that she would never do something like that. The spoon prop is quickly replaced becuase its not only to big, but to heavy. The costumes are in with 2 blue dresses, 2 pink dresses, and 1 green. Brooke and Maddie are in the blue with Nia and orginally Chloe in Pink. Paige was left with the Green dress, which fit her perfectly, but Abby thought it looked odd and told Chloe and Paige to switch costumes becuase Chloe was the first with the spoon and it would make more sense for Chloe to have the odd costume out. However the green dress is to small on Chloe and the pink is to big on Paige. Chloe really wants Paige to stand out and give her the green dress. At the competition, the duet, the group, Maddie, and Mackenzie do a great job and Nia's was good, not great. However the group places 2nd, Maddie places 4th, Nia places 9th, the duet is second, and only Mackenzie wins 1st place and a crown. Abby shoots down the accustions of Maddie's music and Melissa is happy that the accusations are finally down for good. Weekly dances *Group Dance: Silver Spoons - 2nd Overall (genre: novelty) *Maddie and Chloe Duet: Inside of Me - 2nd Overall (genre: modern jazz or lyrical) *Mackenzie Solo: Daisy Chains - 1st Overall (genre: jazz acro) *Maddie Solo: Helen Keller - 4th Overall (genre: contemporary lyrical) *Nia Solo: Bound - 9th Overall (genre: contemporary) Pyramid #'Maddie' #'Nia, Mackenzie' #'Chloe, Brooke (probation), Paige (probation)' Trivia *Chloe and Maddie's duet "Inside of Me" has been performed earlier than this episode. It was performed at the Starbound competition the team attended this season in episode five, but it was not shown on Dance Moms. It was also performed at JUMP Dance Convention. *Mackenzie won her first crown with her "Daisy Chains" solo. *Brooke and Paige are the 3rd and 4th dancers to be put on probation, the first being Kendall and the second being Peyton. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Duets Category:No Trios Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:Nia Solos Category:Ballet Category:Lyrical Category:Acro Category:Contemporary Category:Energy Category:Waterford Category:Michigan